La dernière aventure de nos 5 héros
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Alors que les 5 héros sont maintenant au lycée, pendant une nuit, Odd se réveille et insiste auprès des autres pour rallumer le Supercalculateur...


**Salut à tous :) Ca m'énerve... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Moonscoop mais bon... je les remercierais toujours d'avoir fait cette série... Cette fic se passe après le dessin animée donc ne pas prendre en compte Code Lyoko : Révolution. Bonne lecture !**

La dernière aventure de nos 5 héros

Comme vous le savez, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita et Yumi, après avoir sauver William de l'emprise de X.A.N.A et trouvé l'anti-virus de l'ancienne gardienne de Lyoko, ils ont éteint le supercalculateur. Que sont-ils devenus à présent ? Tous les 5 sont dans le même lycée et de temps à autre se remémorent leur ancienne bataille contre le programme qui voulait anéantir notre monde. Mais ils ne négligent pas leur étude pour autant. Yumi est en terminale L et à maintenant 17 ans. Elle reste la 1ère de sa classe mais n'oublie pas de temps en temps de faire des sorties avec son petit-ami, Ulrich. En parlant de celui-ci, il fit sa déclaration à la Japonaise en entrant au lycée. Il est actuellement en 1ère L avec son meilleur ami, Odd. Le turbulent de la bande devient sérieux. 3ème sur 23 au dernier classement, il a également choisit une option sport-étude. Mais son plus gros virement est qu'il ne drague plus les filles. Il a déclaré de lui-même :

Odd : Ne rigolez pas, je suis sérieux. Je draguerais une fille seulement si je veux avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle.

Ce sont ses amis qui doivent admettre qu'il a raison. Surtout Jeremy qui avait été le 1er à rire. Comme Odd et Ulrich, il est en 1ère mais pour sa part, il a choisit la filiale S. Non seulement, il fait ce qu'il aime mais en plus il reste avec sa chère et tendre, Aelita. La gardienne s'est définitivement faite à la vie sur Terre. Remercions-la, grâce à elle, Jeremy met moins son nez dans les bouquins et s'est décoincé.

Ulrich : Je dois être dans un rêve. Jeremy qui vient avec nous en boîte.

Eh oui ! Nos héros deviennent des adultes ! Mais il y a des choses qui ne change pas. Enfin bref, cette petite intro pour nous amener à ce qui se passe maintenant. Ils sont tous en interne, même Yumi. D'ailleurs celle-ci dort, tout comme Aelita avec qui elle partage la chambre. Du côté des garçons, Jeremy, comme à Kadic qui a sa propre chambre, travaille sur son projet : la confection d'un jeu vidéo, et Odd et Ulrich dorment dans une chambre qu'ils partagent, comme au beau vieux temps. Ah ! Nouveau changement ! Ulrich n'a plus besoin de boule Quies. En effet, après une opération, Odd n'a plus jamais ronflé. Je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la réaction du beau brun à cette nouvelle. Mais visiblement quelque chose trouble le sommeil de son meilleur pote. Allons y jeter un œil. Que voyons-nous ? Tiens, le territoire forêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

… : Aide-moi ! Je suis bloqué ! Odd !

Odd se met à marcher dans la direction de la voix. Au loin, il commença à apercevoir une silhouette. Il continua de s'en approcher. Puis il put enfin la distinguer. Une fille, blonde au carré, avec des pattes, des oreilles et une queue de lapin, elle était vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur.

Odd : Eh ! Qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme se tourna et lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, celle-ci fit un beau sourire.

… : S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi. Je suis coincée ici. Je sais que tu as déjà sentis ma présence.

Odd : Comment t'appelle-tu ?

… : Lucy. Lucy Jones.

Odd : Lucy, tu es bien la personne dont j'ai senti la présence à peu près 1 mois avant que l'on éteigne le supercalculateur ?

Lucy : Oui.

Odd : Comment tu as fait pour être ici ?

Lucy : Je ne sais plus très bien. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que X.A.N.A me parle et qu'il a dit que j'étais intéressante. Je suis coincée ici mais je continue de vieillir.

Odd : Bizarre parce que Jeremy ne t'as jamais vu sur ses écrans.

Lucy : Peut-être que X.A.N.A brouillait ma piste. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi à prendre contact avec toi et que je veux sortir d'ici.

Odd : Je vais t'aider. Je vais en parler aux autres, seulement, je ne sais pas s'ils voudront.

Lucy : Merci Odd. Mais s'il ne veulent pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu auras essayé. Et tu me tiendras compagnie lorsque tu t'endormiras. (rigole)

Odd : C'est horrible la manière dont tu vois la situation. Je vais te sortir de là !

Et après avoir dit ça, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, faisant ouvrir les yeux à son voisin. N'y prenant pas attention, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et y prit pantalon et T-shirt. Devant son agitation, Ulrich s'assit dans son lit et le regarda faire, perplexe.

Ulrich : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Odd : Je dois aller voir Jeremy.

Ulrich : Pourquoi ?

Odd : On doit rallumer le supercalculateur.

Ulrich : Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue !

Odd : Merci. Sérieux, il y a une fille coincée sur Lyoko.

Ulrich : Odd, tu as fais un rêve. Retourne te coucher.

Odd : Non.

Ulrich : Bon sang, on a passé l'âge de jouer les guerriers.

Odd : Je vais aller au moins lui en parler. Et puis je vous en ai jamais parlé pour pas que vous me prenez pour un idiot mais un mois avant que l'on éteigne l'ordi, j'avais senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ulrich : Mais oui bien-sûr.

Odd : Je prends mes rêves très au sérieux et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un chat sur Lyoko. Toi et les filles avaient bien des pouvoirs, pourquoi pas moi ?

Ulrich : Encore cette rengaine ? Odd, arrête. Reviens ici. Odd !

Mais le jeune homme blond ne l'écoutait plus et venait de fermer la porte. Tout en soufflant, Ulrich prit son téléphone portable et appela Yumi.

Ulrich : … Oui, je sais, excuse-moi de te réveiller mais c'est important. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais Odd à péter un câble. … Ben il a pas expliquer mais il est partit voir Jeremy. Il veut rallumer le supercalculateur. … Ah ! Ne crie pas ! Réveille Aelita et rejoignez-nous dans la chambre de Jeremy. À toute.

Et il raccrocha. À son tour, il prit un pantalon, le mit et se dirigea vers la chambre du petit génie. Arrivé devant, il toqua et entra.

Ulrich : Salut Jeremy.

Jeremy : Ah Ulrich ! Tu peux frapper Odd, s'il-te-plaît ? Il a dû faire un cauchemar et tomber de son lit ou je sais pas mais frappe-le.

Ulrich : Oui, je sais. Il m'en a parler.

Odd : Mais punaise pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

Jeremy : Mais c'est insensé ! (quelqu'un toque) Ah super ! Et le pion nous a entendu !

Ulrich : Non, c'est surement les filles. Je les ai appelé.

Jeremy alla ouvrir sa porte et en effet, c'était bien elles. Yumi lança un regard assassin à Odd.

Yumi : Je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir de bonne raison pour vouloir nous réveiller pour rallumer le supercalculateur.

Odd expliqua sa situation. Les 4 autres le regardèrent perplexe.

Aelita : Tu as bu quoi, Odd ?

Yumi : Ou tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Jeremy : D'accord. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu sur mes écrans ?

Odd : Je lui ai demandé. Elle pense que X.A.N.A brouille sa trace ou alors c'est parce que nous ne l'a connaissons pas.

Ulrich : Pourquoi elle n'est jamais venu nous voir ?

Odd : Elle était coincée sur un autre territoire que le nôtre et à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, Aelita tapait le code et Jeremy nous dématérialisé.

Yumi : J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Va te recoucher Odd.

Alors que la Japonaise commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

Odd : Ne bougez pas.

Il le dit sur un ton tellement sûr de lui et assez méchant que ses amis lui obéirent.

Odd : J'en ai marre, vous comprenez ? Vous ne me prenez jamais au sérieux. Combien de fois sur Lyoko mes coups de têtes ont permis à Aelita d'accéder à la tour ? Et pourtant, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance. Et puis, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais vous faites des sortis à 4. En couple. Et moi je reste tout seul dans ma chambre. Certes, j'ai Kiwi mais c'est un chien.

Voyant que tout le monde l'écoutait, il continua.

Odd : Au pire, Jeremy, on l'allume, je vais tout seul sur Lyoko pour la chercher, pendant que tu installe le programme de matérialisation que tu as utilisé pour Aelita. Puis je la sors de là. Après tout, même si j'ai été le seul à sentir sa présence, Lucy vous a déjà vu. Mais c'est moi qu'elle a contacté. Et si je trouve rien, tu me dématérialise et on l'éteins puis on n'en parle plus.

Ulrich : Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant.

Yumi : Ulrich ? Ne me dis pas que…

Ulrich : Si, il m'a convaincu, cet idiot. Et je dois admettre que ma tenue et mon sabre me manquent.

Yumi : Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu sais que j'ai mon Bac à la fin de l'année ?

Aelita : Et nous, notre oral de français mais… Jeremy…

Jeremy : (expire) Je veux bien vérifier mais je ne force personne à venir.

Odd : Bien entendu.

Ulrich : Compte sur moi. Mais si X.A.N.A repasse à l'action, une fois qu'on en aura fini, de nouveau, je ne te parle plus. Compris ?

Odd : (triste) Oui.

Aelita : C'est d'accord. J'avoue que Odd faisait souvent preuve d'imagination pour nous sortir de situation délicate.

Yumi : Bande d'imbécile. Vous allez le regretter.

Puis elle sortit en claqua la porte. Ulrich serra les dents.

Ulrich : Super. Elle est fâchée.

Odd : Mais non, elle va venir, elle aussi. En tout cas, merci.

Jeremy : Bon, on ne va pas l'allumer ce soir. Rendez-vous demain à 19h00 à l'usine. On serra vendredi, lendemain week-end, on sera tranquille. Bon allez ouste, je suis fatigué.

Odd et Ulrich partirent tout de suite suivit de Aelita, après qu'elle ai donné un baiser à son chéri. Fatigués, les garçons ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Ils enlevèrent leur habit, les remis dans l'armoire et allèrent s'allonger dans leur lit respectif. Une fois reposé, Odd tourna sa tête vers Ulrich.

Odd : Tu sais, elle a l'air d'être cool. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre avec elle. Et je te le dit peut-être souvent mais t'es mon meilleur pote, Ulrich. Bonne nuit.

Et il se tourna pour faire face au mur. Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres du beau brun puis, à son tour, il tourna le dos au blondinet. Celui-ci, dans son rêve, chercha après la « lapine ».

Odd : Lucy ! Lucy !

Lucy : Odd ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Odd : J'en ai parlé. Ils ont accepté sauf Yumi mais je suis sûr qu'elle a écouté à la porte et qu'elle viendra. Approche. Je vais te dire l'heure du rendez-vous, au cas où qu'Il nous surveille.

Lucy s'approcha puis Odd lui dit de se tenir prête pour 7h du soir comme Jeremy lui a dit.

Odd : Je compte sur toi sinon je vais me taper la honte.

Lucy : Compte sur moi. Je vais te laisser. Il ne vaux mieux pas que X.A.N.A nous surprenne. Je serais sur le territoire banquise. À demain.

Elle se mit à courir dans la tour la plus proche et seulement lorsque Odd la vit entré, il se réveilla, se tourna et se rendormit. Le lendemain matin, il fut debout tôt et de bonne humeur même s'il sentait une légère pointe de stress. Mais il eu une mine triste en voyant celle de son voisin.

Odd : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos de Yumi, hein ?

Ulrich : Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'éviter.

Odd : Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Ulrich : Mais non, c'est moi qui as accepté.

Odd : Parce que j'ai réussi à te convaincre.

Ulrich rit un peu et lança son oreiller à la figure de l'ancien guerrier-chat. Ils partirent prendre leur douche et une fois habillé, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent Aelita, Jeremy et Yumi qui étaient déjà présent. Odd leur dit un grand bonjour alors que Ulrich se faisait plus discret. À la surprise générale, Yumi l'embrassa.

Ulrich : …

Yumi : Bonjour. En attendant après vous, Aelita et Jeremy m'ont reparlé d'hier. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. À toi aussi Odd. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais venir. Mais je vous aiderez quand vous aurez réussi à amener Lucy sur Terre.

Odd tendit sa main droite à Yumi.

Yumi : Heu… Odd ?

Odd : C'est pour te remercier. Je vais pas embrasser, même sur la joue, la petite-amie de mon meilleur pote.

Jeremy : Au faite, Odd, Ulrich. Vous avez le bonjour de Sissi, Hervé et Nicolas. Elle est en colère, ça fait longtemps que vous ne lui avez donné aucune nouvelle et quand elle téléphone, vous n'êtes pas là.

Odd : Mais je lui parle sur Facebook, moi.

Ulrich : Idem.

Jeremy : Enfin bref, je vous ai transmis le message, moi.

Aelita : Ah ! Ça va sonné.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et chacun de leur côté, ils se rendirent à leur cour. Ils se rejoignirent au pause et le midi. Alors qu'ils étaient à la cantine pour le repas de 12h00, Odd informa ses amis que Lucy les attendrait sur le territoire banquise.

Jeremy : Génial, je vous enverrai directement là-bas.

Pour nos 5 jeunes, l'après-midi passa lentement. À un point que Odd s'endormit en cours. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis pratiquement 3 ans ! Heureusement son prof de math ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Puis vint la dernière sonnerie du dernier cours du dernier jour de la semaine. Merci Jeremy qui avait réussi à avoir les plans de l'école. Il put, ainsi, trouver un endroit par où sortir et revenir lorsque le couvre feu serrait arrivé. Certes les vendredi et samedi, il était prolongé à 1h00 mais…

Yumi : On ne sait jamais. En cas d'imprévue. N'est-ce pas Odd ?

_Odd : C'est sûr qu'elle ne m'en veux pas ?_

À 18h45, le petit groupe commença à partir. Ils traversèrent le pont, arrivèrent dans l'usine et glissèrent le long des cordes qui les amena devant l'ascenseur. Une fois les 4 à l'intérieur de ce dernier, Jeremy appuya sur le bouton rouge qui les fit descendre à la salle du supercalculateur. Puis les porte s'ouvrirent. Ils y pénétrèrent en se sentant mal à l'aise.

Jeremy : Une dernière fois, Odd. Tu en es sûr ?

Odd : Et certain. Si tu veux, j'abaisse moi-même la manette.

Jeremy : Pas de problème. Au contraire. Je vais monter à la salle de l'ordi et tu l'abaisseras une fois que je te le dirais.

Odd : Ok.

Aelita : Sois prudent.

Jeremy monta par l'escalier, laissant les 3 autres. Pendant qu'ils entendaient le signal, Jeremy arriva et vit l'écran mais quelque chose lui parut bizarre. Celui-ci était allumer et un trait clignoté. Jeremy prit le micro et le mit à son oreille.

Jeremy : Vous m'entendez ?

Dans la salle du supercalculateur, la voix de Jeremy parvint aux oreilles des autres

Ulrich : 5 sur 5.

Odd : Et nous, Einstein ?

Aelita : Ce n'est pas normal.

Jeremy : Je vous entends et oui ce n'est pas normal.

Odd : Pourquoi ?

… : Le supercalculateur n'est pas allumé donc l'ordi non plus, normalement.

Les 3 jeunes se tournèrent à l'entente de la voix. Yumi était à leur côté.

Odd : Super ! Yumi est venu !

Jeremy : Oui, j'ai entendu Odd. Et elle a raison. L'écran est allumé. J'espère qu'aucune donnée n'a été effacée. Laissez-moi 2 petites secondes.

Yumi : Nous avons encore 5 minutes. On est partit trop tôt.

Ulrich : Tu nous a suivis, hein ?

Yumi : Désolée, je ne voulais pas admettre que ça m'intrigué, cette histoire.

Ulrich : T'inquiète. C'est l'une des choses qui fait que je t'aime.

Aelita : Oh, vous êtes mignon.

Jeremy : Ouf ! Rien d'effacer. Mais il faudra que je fasse des recherches pendant que je vous insisterez. Aelita, Odd et Ulrich vous plongez et Yumi, tu restes. Tu iras seulement s'ils se font attaqué. Bon. (expire) Allumage.

Odd expira à son tour puis baissa la manette. De la lumière entra dans le tube et il fit comme un bruit d'une vieille chaudière que l'on allume.

Ulrich : Alors Jeremy ?

Jeremy : Les territoires sont apparus. Rien n'a changé, c'est comme avant. Je prépare le transfert, allez en salle des scanners.

Alors que les guerriers faisaient ce que venait de dire le petit génie, celui-ci vit un point apparaître puis s'éteindre aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Jeremy : Je ne suis pas sûr mais je viens de voir un point apparaître et aucun signal de X.A.N.A à l'horizon. Prenez garde quand même, il envoi peut-être de la compagnie. De mon côté, je suis prêt. Et vous ?

Tous : Aussi.

Jeremy : Ok. Transfert : Aelita. Transfert : Odd. Transfert : Ulrich. Scanner : Aelita. Scanner : Odd. Scanner : Ulrich. Virtualisation.

Après qu'il eut taper sur la touche entrée, Aelita, Odd et Ulrich se retrouvèrent sur le territoire banquise.

Odd : Bien joué Einstein.

Jeremy : De mon côté, je suis prêt à matérialiser Lucy et voici vos véhicule.

Ulrich : Merci.

Jeremy : Ensuite, j'ai toujours rien sur mes écrans pour Lucy. Là, à toi de jouer Odd.

Aelita : Je ne sais pas pour vous mais vous ne trouvez pas que les tours sont différentes, les garçons ?

Jeremy : Je sais peut-être à quoi c'est dû. Avant d'être complètement éliminé, X.A.N.A avait mis au point un système de re-lancement. Ce qui explique que l'écran était allumé.

Odd : Comme si on faisait « redémarrer » un ordi.

Jeremy : Bonne réponse.

… : Qui est-ce qui parle ?

Odd : Lucy ?

Sur le territoire banquise, l'homme-chat, le samouraï et l'elfe virent une jeune fille sortir de derrière un glacier. C'était bien Lucy.

Jeremy : Ça y est ! J'ai pu la rentrer sur mes écrans ! X.A.N.A aura beau faire ce qu'il veut, j'ai son signal. Et c'est bien une humaine.

Odd : Salut !

Lucy : Je peux enfin vous approchez ! Mais qui est-ce qui parle ?

Odd : C'est Einstein, notre petit génie !

Aelita/Ulrich : Odd !

Jeremy : Ne l'écoute pas. Je m'appelle Jeremy.

Lucy : Enchantée.

Jeremy : On va d'abord te sortir de là et ensuite je me présenterais convenablement.

Lucy : (rigole) D'accord. Je suis contente de te parler en face, Odd. Tu es surement Ulrich et toi Yumi.

Aelita : Ha heu non. Moi, c'est Aelita.

Jeremy : (rigole) Yumi, Lucy vient de te confondre avec Aelita.

Lucy : Yumi est avec toi, Jeremy ?

Jeremy : Non. Elle est dans la salle des scanners. Elle peut m'entendre mais pas vous.

Lucy : Je vois. Désolée, Aelita, je suis confuse. Au faite, nous sommes en quelle année ?

Ulrich : Odd a dit sentir ta présence à peu près 1 mois avant que l'on éteint tout, c'était en 2008. Nous sommes en 2010.

Lucy : Bon sang. Si je sors d'ici, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux dire, j'ai votre âge mais question connaissance, je suis toujours au niveau 3ème du collège.

Jeremy : Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Et puis, il me semble que tu vas réussir.

Lucy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Jeremy : Désolé mais je me suis renseigné sur toi. Tu as gagné plein de concours. Il suffira que tu en passe dès que tu es parmi nous et tu serra dans la classe que tu veux.

Odd : Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Yumi : Jeremy, envoie-moi là-bas.

Jeremy : Ok. Ben, je vous envoie Yumi. Transfert : Yumi. Scanner : Yumi. Virtualisation.

Puis se fut au tour de la Japonaise d'apparaître aux côtés de la petite troupe.

Aelita : Elle, c'est Yumi.

Yumi : Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour me présenter mais pour te poser une question. Pourquoi on a jamais entendu parlé de toi ? Une fille qui disparait du jour au lendemain. Tes parents n'ont pas fait des avis de recherches ou quoi ?

Jeremy : Yumi !

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Jeremy fut stupéfiait de l'entendre crier ainsi. Un lourd silence commença à venir. Les guerriers se tournèrent vers Lucy. Mais celle-ci souriait.

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave Jeremy. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Odd : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jeremy ? Tu sais quoi exactement ?

Jeremy : Je ne dirais rien. C'est à Lucy de divulguer ce genre d'information.

Lucy : Mes parents m'ont abandonné.

Yumi : Je suis désolée.

Lucy : Ne t'excuse pas.

Aelita : Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Lucy : Ils sont pauvres. Et en primaire, en cours, je m'ennuyais sans cesse. Mon prof a fait appel au psy de l'école. Ils m'ont fait faire des tests et ils ont découvert que j'avais 180 de Q.I.

Ulrich : Purée !

Lucy : Mes parents étaient contents. Mais le directeur a parlé de m'inscrire dans une école pour surdoué. Mes parents ont refusés.

Yumi : Mais pourquoi ? C'était une chance pour toi, ton avenir.

Lucy : Ils savaient que ce genre d'écoles coûtaient chères mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils auraient eu des aides. Pour fêter ça, ils avaient dit qu'ils m'emmèneraient voir la Tour Eiffel. Je les ai suivit et une fois là-bas, ils m'ont « perdu ». Au milieu de la foule. Désolée mais je ne veux pas raconter la suite.

Aelita : Pas de problèmes. Jeremy, s'il-te-plaît, indique nous la tour la plus proche. Je veux sortir d'ici.

Jeremy : Ok. Elle est à 40° au nord-est. Yumi, je t'envoie ton véhicule.

Yumi : Ok. J'ai. Tu montes ?

Elle tendit la main à Lucy mais celle-ci fit non de la tête.

Lucy : Merci mais j'ai mon moyen de transport.

Après avoir dit ça, elle ferma les yeux. À ces expressions, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi purent voir qu'elle se concentrait. Puis soudain, des patins apparurent aux pieds de la lapine.

Lucy : Et voilà, direction la tour. Depuis le temps que je rêve de manger une glace après une bonne pizza.

Odd : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ulrich : Odd ! Pour ce que tu m'a dit hier soir, avant que l'on dorme. J'avoue que tu as raison.

Odd : Hihi. Je te l'avais bien dit.

Aelita : C'est peut-être beau l'amitié masculine mais vous êtes à la traîne.

Ulrich : Pas question !

Puis ils commencèrent à faire une course.

Jeremy : Je ne veux pas casser votre délire mais 4 kankrelats et 3 frolions en approchent.

Ulrich : Sérieux ?

Aelita : Il n'y a pas de tour activée ?

Jeremy : Non.

Lucy : Jeremy, je peux t'aider, je pense. Occupe-toi de matérialiser les armes de Odd, Ulrich et Yumi si jamais ils en ont plus. Et vous 4, mettez-vous en cercle autour de moi.

Ils firent ce qu'elle dit tout en constatant qu'elle venait de s'asseoir. Elle sortit d'une pochette situé sur sa jambe droite, un drôle de coquillage. Au 1er abord car vu de plus près, il s'agissait d'un instrument de musique. Elle commença à souffler dedans et un son magnifique s'en échappa. Au débout, ils ne comprirent pas très bien à quoi cela servait mais soudain…

Jeremy : Yumi, tu viens de te faire toucher. Moins 20 points de…

Aelita : Jeremy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jeremy : Je ne comprends pas. J'ai rien fait mais Yumi a récupérer ses points de vie.

Yumi : T'es sérieux ?

Jeremy : Oui. Pendant que je vous expliquais, Aelita a perdu 10 points de vie par un kankrelat mais viens de les récupérer.

Odd : J'ai peut-être ma petite idée. Ulrich utilise un de tes pouvoirs.

Ulrich : Ok et de toute façon, ils commence à m'énerver ce frolion qui se tortille devant moi. Super sprint.

Comme à son habitude, Ulrich se mit à courir super vite. Il sauta en l'air et avec un « yah ! », il toucha le frolion en plein dans le signe. Alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers les autres, tout en remettant son katana dans son fourreau, la victime de son attaque explosait.

Odd : La classe ! Un vrai dandy !

Les filles rigolèrent ce qui gêna le samouraï.

Ulrich : Ecrase ! Et tu voulais prouver quoi, en me faisant faire ça ?

Jeremy : Incroyable !

Ulrich : Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Jeremy ?!

Jeremy : Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu as utilisé des points de magie en faisant ton Super sprint et bien ils sont revenus.

Odd : Mon hypothèse se révèle exact. C'est grâce à la musique de Lucy.

Aelita : Quoi ?

Odd : Depuis qu'elle joue, j'ai l'impression que les attaques qu'ils nous lance sont déviées. Comme s'il y avait un bouclier. Et dès que l'un de nous perd des points de vie et/ou des points de magie, on les récupère. À part ça, vous l'expliquez comment, vous ?

Jeremy : Odd a raison. Je viens de faire un scanner sur l'holomappe et il y a un bouclier qui vous protège.

Odd : Super ! Continue Lucy ! Et je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me donne une de ses pêche !

Les 4 jeunes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de finir le boulot. Puis ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à la tour. Arriver là-bas, ils entrèrent tous. Une fois sur la plateforme du haut, Aelita et Jeremy s'organisèrent et quand tout fut préparé, le petit génie rappela ses amis.

Jeremy : Restez dans la salle des scanners, je lance le programme et je vous rejoins.

Après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, il déclencha l'opération puis descendit le plus vite possible pour accueillir Lucy. À son arrivé, il prit Aelita dans ses bras alors que Odd croisé les doigts. Ulrich avait posé sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de son meilleur ami, en signe de soutien, et tenait la main de sa petite-ami avec l'autre. Puis les portes du scanner dans lequel était placé le programme s'ouvrirent. À l'intérieur, Lucy. Comme sur Lyoko, elle avait un carré blond châtain foncé. Elle portait un chemisier blanc ouvert sur un T-shirt bleu, un panta-court en jean avec des ballerines noires. Elle finit par bouger un peu et ouvrit les yeux. En voyant 5 grands sourires devant elle, Lucy en fit apparaître un tout aussi grand. Elle sortit du scanner.

Lucy : Je suis enfin libre. Merci à tous !

Après un câlin collectif et s'être rendu dans la salle du supercalculateur et l'avoir éteint définitivement, elle put se présenter comme il se doit à Jeremy. Puis tous les 2 se mirent à parler de son ré-intégration sur Terre. Il y eu quelques semaines de galère mais tout se passa pour le mieux. Lucy apprit à connaître nos 5 héros et à les apprécier quel qui soit. Et elle eut un coup de cœur pour celui qui avait cru en elle dès le début. Odd Della Robbia.

Ulrich : Peut-être parce que cette fois, il est sérieux, mais tu n'as pas l'impression que Odd est devenu timide ?

Yumi : Si, je crois que tu as raison.

C'est vrai qu'il lui fallut du temps pour qu'il se déclare. Il mit 2 semaines pour demander à l'élue de son cœur si elle voulait l'accompagner au cinéma, 1 mois si elle voulait aller en boîte avec eux et 3 mois pour lui demander de devenir sa petite-amie et donc de l'embrasser. Et quand Aelita et Yumi lui demandait si ça ne l'ennuyait pas, elle répondait tout simplement :

Lucy : Non, pas du tout. Ça me laisse le temps de découvrir toutes ces facettes. Et je crois que je me lasserais jamais de voir sa bouille toute gênée pour me demander un petit rien dans la vie quotidienne d'un couple. (rigole) Je suis pressée d'être à ce soir lorsque nous serons tous réunis.

Yumi : Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ?

Agés de 23 et 24 ans, les couples que nous connaissions vivais ensemble et étaient tous mariés. Une grande 1ère le soir dont Lucy parlait car elle réussit à faire rougir, s'évanouir puis crier et pleurer de joie Odd, dans un espace de 20 minutes. Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Ça se termine bien pour nos héros, pas vrai ?


End file.
